


Wandering Home

by Commonswift



Series: Cassunzel week 2020 [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassunzel Week 2020 (Disney), F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Lost Lagoon AU, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commonswift/pseuds/Commonswift
Summary: After three years on the road Cassandra just wants to go home,even if only for a little bit.She never expected that she would have to slay a Demon.
Relationships: Captain of Corona's Guard & Cassandra (Disney), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassunzel week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Wandering Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you get confused.
> 
> Cass didn't twist her ankle in Lost Lagoon and ran away from Corona.

It had been almost three years since Cassandra had decided to flee Corona and pursue her supposed Destiny.

No matter how many times she told herself that leaving Corona was the right thing to do, that she couldn't stay here fearing the day Fitzherbert would let his big mouth run off and get her sent to a convent, Cassandra would always regret it.

Without the possibility of earning her father's approval, her drive to become a guard fizzled out and she had found herself just wandering aimlessly within the first week on the road.

* * *

She had been too proud to go back and then too afraid to even show her face.

How could she not be afraid once she figured out why she couldn't stop thinking about those soft green eyes?

The convent wouldn't cut it, King Frederic would have her outright hanged if he knew and he wouldn't be the only one.

She had seen firsthand how he treated petty thievery, why would he be any lenient over a punishment that was widely accepted for those like her? especially if such derangement was directed at his own daughter.

She had been just hopping town to town, kingdom to kingdom, making herself useful just to do not think about her inclinations or those green eyes, but she never dared to part with the bracelet on her wrist.

She was going to take it to her grave and find a way to move to the afterlife with it.

* * *

Overall it felt so good to have finally stepped out her role as handmaiden, no longer people disrespected her or laughed at the notion of her being a capable fighter.

Cassandra did find satisfaction in this, but there was still something missing so she kept moving, no matter how much money each noble or King offered her to stay.

Once she had been offered a position as Captain of the Guard, she declined it, her heart breaking in two at the thought of her father.

She didn't even leave a note, was he even upset that she was gone?

It didn't felt right to settle down, not here.

There was only one place her heart yearned to go, but she couldn't, or so it was till she found herself metaphorically staring at Death's face.

* * *

In three years her appearance had drastically changed.

Cassandra had always kept her hair in a bob cut, but then she got a really close call with a Claymore once and ended up making a buzz cut in an effort to make it even while left handed.

She kept it for easy keeping and it was so much better to wear an helmet without a curly mess to make her heat up.

The armor was new as well, she had chosen to wear a leather armor instead of an iron one simply because it was more comfortable.

The helmet she wore along with it only left the lower part of her face visible.

She had a full set of throwing knifes on her person, along with several concealed daggers.

There was no such thing as having too many.

She had a long bow along with a quiver strapped on her back, a small bag with the minimal necessities to make a camp was slung over her shoulder.

A long sword was strapped on her waist, it had been her best friend, besides Owl, in the last years.

It was an enchanted sword, said to be unbreakable and infused with the purest of light magic.

A small village had gifted it to her after she had saved them from a wyvern.

They had said centuries ago a man named Demanitus had instructed their ancestors to give it to whoever defeated the wyvern that would come to terrorize their village.

Cassandra was skeptical about it, but so far it was the best sword she had ever got and anyway she wasn't the type to say no to a free sword.

Her face was mostly the same, the only difference was the recent diagonal cut that crept up her right cheek and went all the way down to her left side.

She had acquired a few scars, but this one in particular was by far the most serious.

In short she was lucky to be alive.

* * *

Cassandra had been just left another nameless town, she wanted to reach an harbor and aboard a ship to Corona, when she paused to look at a path made entirely of those same black rocks she had shown Rapunzel back in Corona.

She paused to contemplate them, her hand itching towards her sword.

Should she try and see if this so called enchanted sword was unbreakable as she was told?

Cassandra decided that it wasn't worth the risk of losing such a good sword, then kept walking, maybe if she hurried up she could make it back for the Goodwill festival.

* * *

The fact that she was going back home left her as a bundle of nerves for the whole ride.

Owl had decided to stay perched on her forearm to let her pet him, knowing it would help to keep her calm and stop her from jumping off the ship in an attempt to swim her way back.

So there she was sitting at the deck, waiting for Corona to come into view while absently petting Owl.

However when Corona came in sight, black rocks were visible all over it.

The small ship she was on had no intention of anchoring to the docks, they were scared and they wanted to go back.

"I paid you to get me to Corona!" Cassandra yelled out in protest

"I am not setting foot in whatever that is and risk my men's life, if you want to get to land you will have to swim here yourself" the Ship Captain had responded back fully expecting Cassandra to back down

"Fine" she said giving him a defiant look before she did indeed jump off the ship and start swimming.

Owl rolled his eyes and simply followed her from above.

The crew watched the whole thing with wide eyes

"That crazy woman is going to drown herself!" one of them said alarmed

"Oh she forgot her bag" another one said

"I think she can make it!" someone else exclaimed.

Needless to say they dropped anchor and started a betting ring.

* * *

When Cassandra reached Corona's docks, her whole body wanted to kill her, she dragged herself on the pier and rested on her back to catch her breath for a few moments, then she rose to her feet reached back to empty her quiver from water, with great displeasure she noted she only had three arrows left.

The rest she must have lost it in her unplanned swimming session, she made a quick inventory and was relieved that the arrows were the only causality.

Shortly after the eclipse started and a Cassandra felt the ground shake under her as if something enormous had fell down, Owl landed on her shoulder looking alarmed

"You saw what in the Square?" Cassandra exclaimed in disbelief then shook her head "never mind I will kill whatever it is!" she started running, Owl trailing behind her.

What she saw once she reached the square, made her blood boil.

Everyone was trapped into some kind of golden rock cages, they looked in pain, there was an air of death all around.

A indescribable giant being, the clear responsible of such horror.

It's had the horns of a goat, one eye was golden while the other was blue and its feet were composed by several tentacles.

On its wrists two glowing objects, golden and blue as the eyes.

It was massive in size.

_**Wither and decay** _

_**End this destiny** _

_**Break these earthly chains** _

_**And set..AWGHHHHH** _

Cassandra could feel that whatever this thing was sputtering out was making everyone sick, so she jumped off a building for height and shoot her three arrows right inside its mouth, piercing the inside of its throat.

The air went lighter as the chanting stopped and all affected had regained some color and could breath much better.

"Who is that?" Cassandra could hear them murmur, wondering about who she was, but she paid them no mind, she had to kill that abomination.

The thing tried to speak, but it couldn't with the arrows stuck in its throat, so it gave an murderous glare to the culprit, the golden rocks responded to its desire and emerged in rapid succession from the ground trying to impale Cassandra, but couldn't.

Cassandra was too fast, she was totally concentrated on every vibration of the ground allowing her to dodge such attacks in advantage.

She even had the time to throw her knifes at it, even if most of them clattered against the being's thick skin, a couple did find their way into its glowing blue eye and that's when it started to swat at her with its hands and tentacles.

Cassandra once again evaded all of its attacks, flipping with ease in the air under the impressed eyes of the presents.

Whatever this creature was it wasn't used to fight, she suspected it relied too much on its raw power alone and this for someone like Cassandra, who spent the last three years fighting foe after foe, human or not, played in her favor.

She was going to finish this, before it could fight back.

She unsheathed her sword, it cut like butter through one of the tentacles.

The being sputtered in shook, its golden eye widening in terror as Cassandra kept mercilessly slicing at its body, making it kneel.

Desperate it impaled itself in an effort to get this annoying pest or break that sword, but the golden rocks shattered against it and now there was nothing it could do to stop Cassandra from running up to its head and stabbing it, the blade going all the way to the guard.

However Cassandra didn't expect for those orbs on the being's wrists to start glowing, their energy converging into her sword.

She didn't have the time to put herself to safety.

The last thing she saw was a bright light.

* * *

Rapunzel had been trying to get out the golden cage Zhan Tiri had put her in, Sundrop or no Sundrop she had to get out and protect her kingdom, when all of sudden she heard an explosion and bright light blinded her.

When she could see again all the black rocks had disappeared, she rushed outside and saw the Moonstone and the Sundrop reunited as one at last.

It was beautiful, but no one was watching it.

They were all crowded around something, Rapunzel made her way towards them a sense of dread making its way to her heart as she got closer.

Eugene noticed her and grabbed her shoulders, blocking her view of whatever had happened

"Blondie, you don't want to see this" he warned, his voice grave, this didn't ease Rapunzel one bit

"Eugene what happened? is everyone okay?" she asked her tone full of worry, at that her mother reached her and cupped her face

"Not everyone" she said, tears running down the Queen's face as she nodded to Eugene to move, only then Rapunzel saw her.

It didn't matter how much she changed, Rapunzel would have recognized her anywhere.

"Cass?"

Cassandra was here, she had finally came back home, but she was pale and unmoving, her body completely limp in the Captain of the guards’ arms.

Rapunzel got closer and fell on her knees, her hand touching Cassandra's cold cheek in disbelief.

"Cass? Cass please wake up" she begged, her voice small as she sobbed, she got closer making sure her tears fell on Cassandra, hoping that they would heal her just like they did with Eugene all those years back in the Tower.

Nothing happened.

"She sacrificed herself for us, for Corona" Frederic said then he referred to the crowd "We will never forget her, I declare today as the Day of the Eclipse in honor to our fallen hero Cassandra!" The crowd started to cheer at their King's words, only to die out

"NO!" Rapunzel yelled out "I am not giving up on her, she can't leave not now!" her gaze focused on the Sundrop and the Moonstone then she rushed to them before anyone could stop her.

_...what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine._

Cassandra's eyes slowly opened up, she blinked, her father's teary face coming into sight, somehow she was laying down in his lap.

"Dad?" she quietly asked, the man smiled down at her

"I am so proud of you" he said, she had dreamed for so long to hear those words

"Cass! Cass!" an urgent call broke the moment.

Daughter and Father rose to their feet, their eyes a bit wet.

Cassandra barely had the time to held out her arms when Rapunzel practically collided with her and gave her a tight hug, burying her face in Cassandra's chest as she started to openly cry

"Raps!? What's wrong!?" Cassandra said in both confusion and alarm, she knew she had been gone for three years but she never expected the princess to miss her that much.

"It's okay, I am home now" she said hugging her back in an attempt to soothe her

"Don't ever leave me again!" Rapunzel wailed, Cassandra was taken back and while she wanted to promise her that she wouldn't leave, she also was painfully aware that she couldn't stay for long.

"Raps you know why I left" Cassandra quietly said

"Dad knows, he read my journal, you didn't have to leave!" this words made her froze on the spot, if the King knew...

"I am not going to sent you to a convent" King Frederic deep voice made her jump a little, before her eyes snapped to him "You put herself through three years of self exile, then came back and destroyed an ancient demon keen on destroying Corona" he explained before adding "What I am trying to say is that you are more than welcome home, Dame Cassandra"

* * *

Cassandra knew she should be overjoyed, she had her father approval and the King wanted to make her a Knight, but she was ashamed to admit that she would throw it all away if she could wake up every day looking at those soft green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I will make a follow up piece to this, and it kind of works as a One Shot.
> 
> I guess I might write some of the other promts at a later date, but I don't promise anything.


End file.
